Clear Rivers
|time of death = 1 hr 18 min Final Destination 2 (2003) KILL COUNT}}Clear Rivers if one of the main characters in Final Destination and Final Destination 2. Biography Final Destination Clear Rivers was one of the seniors from Mt. Abraham High School boarding Volée Airlines Flight 180 heading to Paris on May 13, 2000. On board, Alex Browning warns the passengers about his vision of the airliner exploding in mid-air, although the other survivors were forced to leave the aircraft Clear opted to remove herself. Clear witnesses the explosion of Flight 180 from the departure lounge. After Tod dies in a freak accident, Clear goes with Alex to the morgue to see his body and find mortician William Bludworth. Bludworth explains to them Death's design and warns them that they're still in danger. Realizing this, they attempt to save the remaining survivors. Following Terry's and Ms. Lewton's deaths, they are successful in saving Carter's life. Unfortunately, only seconds later Billy dies, causing them to realize that if they intervene in someone's death they can save that person. Believing himself to be next, Alex withdraws from the group. After Alex realizes that Clear is actually next on the list he goes to her house to save her. Due to her house experiencing short-circuits, she attempted to escape with her car. Despite the car being trapped by livewires, Alex manages to save her and they both survive the ordeal. Six months later Clear, Carter and Alex make the trip to Paris, where Alex has doubts about their triumph over Death. Noticing signs of impending doom Clear saves Alex from a speeding bus but they both witness Carter's demise by a falling sign. Final Destination 2 After Evan Lewis' death, Kimberly Corman visits Clear inside Stonybrook Mental Institution and asks for her help concerning the safety of the Route 23 pileup survivors. While she does inform Kimberly of what she knows about Death she is initially reluctant to assist. Nevertheless, after Tim dies, she changes her mind and accompanies Kimberly and Thomas to Bludworth, who informs them the equilibrium of Death and "new life", implying their salvation upon the unborn son of survivor Isabella Hudson. The three of them gather the remaining survivors to Thomas Burkes apartment but despite Clear's and Kat's attempts to save her, Nora gets decapitated by an elevator. En route to Isabella, Clear and the others realize that all of them are still alive due to the Flight 180 survivors having gotten off the plane. While driving to the hospital, they are involved in a car accident that leaves Eugene needing medical help and eventually leads to the deaths of Kat and Rory. Following their deaths, Clear, Kimberly, and Thomas go to the hospital to save Isabella. Death While they do succeed in finding Isabella in time and ensuring her infant survives, Kimberly has another premonition that reveals to her Isabella was never meant to die in the pileup, meaning they're still in danger. Understanding the situation, Clear tries to find Eugene's room. Finding him contained by an oxygenated room, she opens the door, subsequently loosening the plug of Eugene's defribrillator, creating a spark that incinerates Eugene's room, killing them both. Trivia Clear's name is referenced on a sign in The Final Destination.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dead Category:Final Girls Category:Final Destination kills Category:Great kills Category:Brutal Kills Category:Sad deaths Category:Best Characters Category:Kills Censored By The MPAA Category:Badasses